My first date
by Black Romeo
Summary: Will Frau fail to win the heart of a certain brunette? AU
1. The challenge

**A/N-Juliet, I'm sorry. This is how I apologize-**

**Disclaimer- Don't own 07 ghost or its characters!**

* * *

**Ch-1,The challenge  
**

Mikage Celestine smiled proudly at his best friend's reflection in the mirror. With his soft chocolate hair gently hanging on his temples, sparkling emerald eyes and cherry blossom blush, Teito Klein could have had any pretty girl run for her money. The said brunette was casually dressed in a pearl white V-neck with long sleeves, black jeans and sneakers. A thin silver chain with a tiny spherical black diamond pendant graced his slender neck, the only accessory he agreed to wear upon Mikage's insisting .On that, what the hell was Mikage _not_ insisting? Ranging from baby pink hair clips to silly miniskirts, the stupid blonde insisted on putting everything that, as he reasoned, would make _that _guy fall head over heels for him. But wasn't it because Frau already liked him in the first place, that he dared to ask the school's infamous hot tempered guy to go out with him (having received numerous bruises and a swollen cheek in the process, mind you)? Mikage and his weird reasons; a strange topic but not even worth venturing, might involve permanent brain damage.

"Aww Teito. You look so cute. Frau's gonna blow his mind after seeing you," Mikage teased.

The brunette glared at his friend. Was this entire blonde population a bunch of goofballs? Every blonde he had ever met was seriously affected by idiotoculosis someway or the other, from the normal seeming Hakuren, who thinks himself the most beautiful creation of the chief of heavens to this new wild admirer of his, who tends to be the greatest womanizer, the world has ever seen.

"Seriously Mikage, it's because of you anyways that I'm forced into this thing. Remember that I'm not gonna let you off the hook that easily for forcing me into this embarrassing situation. That guy dared to ask me out in front of the whole class, has he got no shame and the more you for harassing your best friend?" Teito slumped into the couch, feeling tired all of a sudden. He leaned back, gently resting his head on the couch. Mikage stared at his still form with a smile.

Memories of that day came flooding back. _Voices and lots of voices, as expected of a normal Friday in District 7 High. It was the last period of the day and since it was free, students were either gossiping or roaming around. Teito was on his seat, packing his bag while Mikage perched on his desk, ranting off about some upcoming baseball match, to which his friend half-heartedly paid attention. Suddenly the chaotic noises of the crowd died down to faint murmurs as a figure made his way through the crowd. Teito tilted his head to the side to see past Mikage and immediately caught sight of the spiky blonde hair of the basket ball team's captain, Frau, approaching him. The serious expression he sported immediately had Teito stand in a defensive stance. Mikage too slid off the desk and took position at Teito's side._

_"What do you want?" Teito asked, irritated at being stared._

_"I've something to say!"_

_"Well, what is it?"_

_Frau seemed to hesitate at this. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes in the process. Once made sure that he would not stutter, he released his breath and finally said, "I want you to date me!"_

_The whole classroom zipped into silence, starring agape at their idol. Mikage's jaw practically dropped down at this and about Teito, he just stared blankly at Frau, as if not believing his ears._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said I like you and want you to go out with me!" Frau replied, a bit louder._

_With a swift movement Teito yanked his tie, forcing Frau to bend to his level._

_"Are you trying to make fun of me?"_

_"N-No, I really like….," Frau stuttered, despite the choke hold he had on his neck._

_"Say that again and I swear I'll tear your throat out," Teito threatened, tightening his grip._

_"I-I like you..."_

_To this he received a hard punch to his left cheek that threw him off balance and the poor guy crash landed between the desks. Even before he could stand his face was mercilessly punched, till the furious brunette was dragged away by his blonde friend._

_"That's enough, Teito," Mikage commanded._

_The crowd gasped as the captain struggled to stand. His entire left cheek was red and swollen, predicting a future bruise. A small stream of blood was seeping through his closed lips and there were a few bruises on his arms._

_"I still like you," Frau smiled, earning a few gasps from the crowd, who had been present since the beginning of the soap opera. A student ran out of the class to call for a teacher. Teito's face was red with anger as he raised his fist, aiming at Frau's almost disfigured face. But Mikage intervened._

_"I see, so you really like him," Mikage smiled, his hands firmly planted on Teito's shoulder to prevent further violence if needed. The captive brunette on the other hand, had grown silent starring foolishly at his friend, doubting if he was Mikage or some clone android._

_Frau smirked, "You bet?"_

_"Hey Romeo, wait a sec."_

_But Mikage never got to state the reason as a raven haired teacher rushed inside. "Stop that fight!" And then his eyes fell on the injured captain, "Frau kun! How in hell did you do this to yourself?" He quickly knelt beside him to check if there was some severe injury. After all, that guy seemed to be the reason for the overturned desks and chairs._

_"Ah, this? It's no big deal, just a few scratches." Frau waved his hands to show he was perfectly fine._

_Bastien sighed. "That doesn't mean I'm going let you move around with that swollen face. Come to the infirmary." Just then the sound of the last bell ringing filled the entire classroom. The teenage audience quickly piled out of the classroom, giving a few sympathetic glances to their idol. Mikage walked towards Bastien and gave him a friendly smile._

_"Bastien sensei, let me help Frau senpai to the infirmary. You need not be troubled for such a simple matter and shouldn't you be at the principal's office for the teacher's meeting?"_

_"My, I totally forgot! Thank you Mikage kun. Please take care of Frau kun, I must be off!" With this Bastien sensei hurried out of the class room, leaving the trio to stare at his disappearing from. Mikage then turned to face his friend with a thoughtful look and said, "Ne, Teito? Didn't you have some work as well? Something related to Castor senpai?" Realization suddenly hit Teito and the brunette quickly ran out of the door without a second glance, dragging his bag along. After all, Castor also had a reputation of being a sadist along with being the most intelligent student in the school._

_"So? What do you want?"_

_Mikage sat on a desk folding his hands to his chest, a serious expression on. Sharp amber peered into azure. He looked as if inspecting Frau's very heart._

_"Are you really serious?"_

_Frau gave him a puzzled look. "About what?"_

_"About Teito. Do you really like him?"_

_"You want me to prove?"_

_Mikage shook his head. "I want you to show."_

_"I'm not getting where you are going."_

_"I'll let you go on a date with Teito. But don't misunderstand, this is a test."_

_Frau just stared at Mikage._ Sure, this is a dream_. Mikage, however took that as the cue to continue._

"_You have to make sure to get_ him _kiss you by the end of the day. Can you do that?"_

_"But Teito would never agree to come in the first place," Frau said in disbelief._

_"That you leave upon me. But listen," Mikage pointed a finger at Frau, "If you fail, you have to forget about Teito. Now do you accept the challenge?"_

_"With pleasure!" Frau's eyes shone with a lover's determination as he stood up to face the challenge that would decide his destiny._

* * *

**A/N-Thanks for reading!**

**A small thing I wanted to say to a certain someone- Juliet, you are a precious friend to me. You are the reason of my smile, my cute nurse...thank you:)**

** I don't want to end up giving a bad gift to Juliet. Well, feel free to tell 'bout any mistakes or stupidity. *bows***


	2. The Purple Guardian

**Happy Birth Day, Soya-kun! I hope you continue to scold me when I'm depressed:)**

* * *

**Ch-2, The Purple Guardian**

_Once having done with Frau, forcing Teito into a date was a 'piece of cake' and those were exactly Mikage Celestine's thoughts, before he began his futile attempts to persuade his best friend into the date. Mikage knew being Teito's best friend was a real advantage, though he never thought of it that way. He can make the brunette do_ anything_. But the theories were proving wrong, because_ _Teito_ _Klein wouldn't budge from his position at all! Mikage sighed mentally. _That's why they say theories are just theories until you decide to try them out.

"_C'mon Teito, it's just one date," Mikage whined. "You don't have to be so upright."_

"_That's the important thing. This one date of yours' is my first date!" Teito snapped. "I've never_ _gone_ _out with a girl and he's a freaking_ guy!"

"_Does it matter if he's a _guy?!" _Teito turned around to find Mikage staring at the ground with hard_ _eyes. "Are you saying his feelings mean nothing to you just because he's a_ guy?

_Teito was taken aback by the sudden change in personality of his friend. Mikage's usual cheerful features were clad in a foreign frown as the blonde teen advanced towards him. He could literally feel the heat from the blazing amber eyes. "Is it the matter, Teito?"_

_The petite brunette felt the urge to shout out an_ 'Of course, not!' _But he couldn't even find the courage to stutter that simple speech, because it would have sounded as if he were vouching for the relationship. That sudden thought stained his cheeks, a faint pink, and afraid to reveal that unhealthy blush to his friend, he turned his head to the side. Not like Mikage couldn't see it but it was at least expected of him to put up a tough front._

_Mikage sighed, the frown leaving his face just as fast as it had treaded into. Then it hit him. Teito was just new to this whole thing, no wonder he'd be nervous. More than an 'I can't go out with a guy' it was a simple 'what am I supposed to do if he is joking with me?' thing. And, here he was thinking he knew just everything about his best friend. How come he was so slow in understanding him this time?_

"_You know Teito, Frau senpai looked so determined when he confessed in front of the class and the way he took all those blows without a single protest, it just made me smile to think, that guy is capable of taking so much just for your sake." Mikage collapsed into the couch, resting his chin on his propped hand._

_Teito couldn't help but spare his friend a glance, who in turn grinned back, "And I really want a kid who would call me uncle." For which he received a cushion hit square on his face. On removing the said cushion, he found himself starring at a furiously blushing brunette._

"_What the hell are you implying?! It's not like I love him or anything!"_

_A sly smile made its way onto Mikage's lips. "See, you didn't deny that you _like _him. And it really doesn't take long for this 'like' to take the form of 'love'. So Frau senpai might have a chance after all."_

"_Mikage, you creep!" But the half-hearted punch was never able to reach its destination, a.k.a Mikage's face, due to the intervention of a certain blonde who caught it midway._

"_Hakuren!" Mikage gasped on seeing his cousin._

_Totally lugged with his oversize bag in the right hand and Teito's hand securely held in the left, Hakuren Oak beamed at his younger kin. Letting go of the brunette's hand, the teen allowed himself the liberty to sigh as he set his luggage down._

"_How come you two are always fighting every time I drop in here?" _

"_What a pleasant surprise, Haku!" Mikage almost tripped his poor cousin with his sudden embrace._

"_I said you to stop calling me that, big head!" Hakuren laughed, patting Mikage's head. "Anyways, I too am glad to meet you again. It's really been a long time, since I saw you last." And then his violet orbs landed on a certain brunette fidgeting with the straps of his bag. "Long time no see Teito, won't you hug me?" _

"_Ah!" Emerald locked themselves with the warm and welcoming violets. Hakuren was beaming,_ _extending his free arm to the brunette. Teito gave a small smile before allowing himself to be hugged. "I see you've grown taller." He could feel Hakuren smiling atop his head._

"_And you have grown older, onii-san." _

…_._

_The three teens found themselves in the living room, once having settled with a cup of coffee each._

"_Now tell me, what's the matter this time?" Hakuren asked, sipping from his beautiful porcelain cup; the light blue cup sported beautiful ruby red roses entangling each other in a mesh of thorny vines and a golden line running across the top. If it hadn't been for his faded jeans and purple sweat shirt, Hakuren could have certainly snatched the role of a rich noble in the ancient period. With his gleaming sunny locks cascading down his left shoulder, held together by a silver clasp, almond shape violets and perfect stature, Hakuen Oak was an example of ancient beauty._

_Teito's face flushed a shade of pink on the mention of the previous topic. Mikage on the other hand brightened up, flashing a grin at his cousin he began, "Teito's got a new admirer!"_

_And the impact of the words almost caused the older blonde to choke on his coffee. After giving a few not-so-gentle blows to his chest, the teen heaved a sigh of relief as the hot liquid resumed its journey in the oesophagus other than passing into the wind pipe. _

"_Quit joking, Mikage!" Hakuren glared at the amber eyed one. "You almost killed me there."_

"_N-no! I'm telling the truth! Why don't you ask Teito yourself?" This caused the violet orbs to settle on the petite brunette, who shuddered under the sharp gaze._

"_Umm…" A tiny drop of sweat made its way to his cheek as Teito desperately tried to look up. "I-I'm sorry!" Teito managed to stutter, his head still bowed low for two reasons; his red face and Hakuren's answer._

_The young Oak's expression softened considerably as he let out a soft chuckle. "It's not something to apologize for, chibi-kun."_

"_So, who's this lucky princess?" Hakuren asked, setting his cup down._

"_You mean who's the, 'lucky prince'," Mikage corrected with a childish grin adoring his features._

"_Eh?" Violets slightly widened on the possibly wrong correction._

"_It's the basket ball team's captain, Frau!" _

_Hakuren gasped and Teito's face gained a few extra shards of red on the mention of the name. Mikage lightly punched his cousin's shoulder to bring the preoccupied blonde back to reality. "Hellow, Haku are you there?"_

"_Y-you mean the guy who has the all time record of being the fastest biker in District 7?!" Seeing his cousin nodding in agreement, Hakuren allowed himself to stare at the brunette for a sec before his lips stretched into a big smile, and eyes lit up in appreciation. _

"_But there is this one problem." Mikage sighed, passing a hand through his sandy hair. Taking the silence of the purple eyed one as a cue to continue he said, "Teito refuses to even go on just one date with him."_

"_But why?!"_

"_Because I won't go out with a guy!" The emerald eyed brunette was going to stomp upstairs but immediately stopped in his tracks upon hearing the 'supposed' black mail._

"_You know, I sort of remember a time when I helped you escape the Arithmetic class; you had to take care of Labrador senpai because he had a cold and you promised to return back the favour…."Hakuren trailed off, letting the brunette digest the facts._

_Teito gulped. "W-well?"_

_Hakuren stooped down to stare Teito in the eyes, that Cheshire grin never leaving his face. "I want that favour to be returned, now."_

Mikage smiled at the memory. If it hadn't been for his 'great' cousin, God only knows how he would have convinced Teito into this thing, without breaking his bones. At times like this he was so thankful to the Kami-sama for giving him such good friends. One who was like a big bro and the other one, who quite well suited to be a little sister. They were his little family when he was away from his home.

The blonde mulled over these thoughts in his mind, oblivious of the violets watching him with a smirk. "That idiot…"

* * *

**A/N- I had some editing issues with the last chapter and fortunately I've fixed it(might be my illusion tho). Well, this is one hell of a flashback so, I hope I did it fine(this being my first time). Anyways, thanks for reading! *bows*  
**


	3. On the Lover's Road

**A/N- Romeo's back! Any pretty girls waiting for me? Kidding, kidding. So here's the new chap of MFD! Hope you like it^_^**

**Ah, and a very 'Happy Birth Day to Aps!' Next time, I plan to throw a chocolate cake on you! (It's not like I only update on my friends' B'days…*twiddles fingers*)**

* * *

**Ch-3, On the Lover's Road**

The branches were clawing at the closed glass window, making an audible swish. The golden rays penetrating through the thick glass plate bathed the room in a bright yellow color. Mikage Celestine sat in his couch, looking quite anxious to add. He was shaking his legs way too hard for anyone to not notice how horribly nervous he was for someone not being the one to actually go out the present morning. He glanced at his companion, the brunette in question was too quiet and not breaking any of the (remaining) furniture. All this time he was staring at the ceiling with his lips drawn into a thin line and slightly flushed cheeks. _God knows what is going on inside his head. Maybe something to do with Frau-senpai. This being said what is _Frau senpai_ going to do anyways? _Mikage wondered. _After all it's Teito. What if he fails...?_

A soft, melodious chime broke through his train of thoughts and the blonde teen found himself staring at the front door with a blank face before reality seeped into him and lit his face. _I just have to believe in him. _Mikage jogged the small distance and flashed his cousin (who emerged from the kitchen on the sound of the doorbell) and the startled brunette a grin before opening the door.

Teito Klein shivered slightly as Mikage announced the most awaited guest of the morning, _Frau! _Gulping hard he spared a look at his date and gasped, much to his irritation. He had expected the stupid captain would wear something outlandish as he usually does. But the tall blonde was clad in a hooded blue riding jacket and a black shirt peeking out from his half-opened zip. Faded blue jeans and sneakers covered his lower half. His hair was a typical mesh and was almost sparkling like gold but the most alluring part were his icicle pools that seemed to regard him with the same sense of awe.

Frau was literally love struck twice. God, no wonder Teito was in the 'Top ten hunks list' of the school,though he'd have preferred the word 'beautiful' to describe the boy in front of his eyes. Only if the condition asked for him to kiss and not the other way round, he doubted he'd have been able to stop himself even at the cost of being in coma. _Those gorgeous emerald eyes, incredibly smooth skin and red_

"Frau-senpai's already drooling~" Mikage sing-songed, snapping the captain back to the present. He immediately gave a bright smile to everyone and said a sheepish, 'what's up guys?' much to the cousins' amusement.

Teito immediately turned his face to the (now suddenly more interesting) small night lamp on the nearby table, but miserably failed to hide the blush. _How can that dumb pervert look so good? No, he's not handsome. He just looks better than other guys, that's it. _The emerald eyed brunette was trying so hard to make himself believe that his date was just looking _different_ that he didn't notice his best friend creep behind him.

"Frau- senpai's looking a hottie, isn't he, Teito? Mikage whispered into his ears.

"Whoa!" With his the startled teen fell from the couch and landed on the wooden floor with a soft _thud_.

"What was that about, Mikage?!" The brunette glared at the blonde sitting on his spot, smiling mischievously.

"Something's wrong, Teito?" Hakuren asked rushing over to the spot with Frau behind.

"Ah-n-No! I-I'm fine! I just fell down from the couch," Teito stuttered from down, rubbing his back slightly.

"Isn't it obvious? Here," Frau extended his right hand for Teito to grasp.

The brunette stared at the offered help for a sec before allowing heat to crawl to his cheeks. "I can get up by myself," he said pushing the blonde's hand away. To this he got three different reactions from the spectators. Hakuren sighed, Mikage was pouting and Frau was grinning as if it was only normal for Teito to behave in that way.

….

"We'll see you guys later then," Frau waved back at the cousins as he and a terribly blushing Teito stepped off the porch.

"Enjoy your date!" Hakuren called from behind, waving his hands.

"All the best, Frau-senpai!" Mikage shouted at the top of his lungs, much to Teito's embarrassment and Hakuren's bewilderment. The blonde captain however whipped his head around and flashed the lad a confident smile before closing the ivy covered iron gate behind them.

On stepping outside, Frau allowed himself another deep breath of the sweet spring air before letting his azure orbs to feast upon the startled look of his companion. Teito's anxious gaze was fixed on Frau's so-called vehicle, a gleaming black motorbike with two helmets hanging from one of its handles.

"What's this?" he asked pointing at the bike with a trembling finger, his face already pale at the thought of riding it.

"It's my bike, shortie. I hope you didn't plan to go to the 'surprise place' in some fancy horse-drawn carriage. Too bad, I'm not that rich," Frau informed before throwing the other helmet at the brunette after putting one on.

Teito glared at the older teen. "Uncle Kruez doesn't allow me to ride on bikes!"

"But now you do." Before he could protest, Teito was hauled over the back seat and soon Frau joined him. The vehicle gave a small whimper as its owner gave it a kick-start and then caught on speed on the almost deserted street, causing the poor brunette to desperately search for something to catch. As if sensing his predicament, Frau allowed one of his hands off the handle to stealthily grip Teito's and guide the thin hand around his waist. "You know you'll fall if you sit like that." He could feel the brunette's face rapidly heat up.

"I-I." But then even his other hand was forced into the similar situation. Poor Teito could only stare at the clothed back with his head slightly bowed in shame.

The older blonde's lips twitched at that. His visor obscuring the little grin that graced his thin lips, Frau turned the vehicle at a corner.

…

Hakuren Oak had just turned back when a scratching noise caught his attention. Turning back he found his cousin stealthily making his way through the yard to the couple, occasionally hiding behind a tree to avoid being spotted (adding to the comical effect). After making sure his idol had started the bike, Mikage wasted no time in jumping into Hakuren's car (for which the owner resolved to sue the blonde later) and hit the road, leaving his kin to sigh and shake his head at his crazy action.

….

The two were already riding for half an hour, when Frau heard the first traces of a waited conversation escaping from the brunette's mouth. His lips trembled a little, before Frau heard a small whisper behind him. "Can I ask you something?"

Raising a perfectly arched sandy eyebrow at that,the blonde turned his head back for a second to sneak a peek at the teen who still had his head bowed low and said a "Yes," with a shrug.

"Umm….earlier that day at school, why did you confess to me in front of everyone?" _Normally confessions were supposed to be kept a secret. So what was he planning to do? Making fun of me? Then is he still joking with me?_ The thoughts had been plaguing him for a while now and he wanted the answer directly from the culprit himself. In his mind Teito was still hoping for the blonde to give him a 'yes', so that he could beat the crap out of him and then completely forget that such a ruckus ever happened. But then again, the brunette grudgingly admitted to himself with a faint colouring that somewhere in the farthest corner of his heart he wanted to hear a soft 'no'.

Frau's shoulders considerably loosened at the question. He had been waiting for Teito to ask something like this. _Time to confess the confession earlier_, he thought with a sigh.

The strong wind was slapping on the helmets muffling any other sound with its vigour. And it remained like this for some time; both of them were silent. The green-eyed brunette raised his head, wondering if the dumb pervert heard his question at all. And he was about to repeat himself once more when he was silenced by a strong whisper-

"I wanted to be rejected by you in front of the class."

At this Teito couldn't help staring at his date's back with wide emerald eyes. _He had planned to be rejected from the first?!_

"What?"

The blonde gave out a small chuckle. _Teito was so easy to surprise_. "I wanted the whole class to witness that I valued you the most. And then I was sure if I got rejected by you in front of everyone, no girl would hit on me. Because I can't bear to love anyone else." Frau looked over his shoulder to flash his companion a warm smile.

Oblivious to Frau, Teito's heart caught on a faster pace.

* * *

**A/N-Thank you soooooooo much for your kind reviews! I wanna hug ya all! And my lovely anonymous readers need a bow of gratitude, too. *bows* Arigato! As usual feel free to point out any mistakes.**


	4. Smiles vs Glares

**A/N-Well, well, well it's certainly been a long time, hasn't it?**

* * *

**Ch-4, Smiles vs. glares**

_It's been ages since he has been to something like this!_

The petite brunette couldn't help staring wide-eyed at the place he currently found himself in. Balloons, the tantalizing smell from the food stalls, the harlequin tents, the delightful shrieks, it was as if someone had turned back time and he was back being the innocent 5-year-old tugging at his uncle's long sleeve to get him a ride on the big Ferris wheel, which the silver-haired man would readily comply with that ever-so-gentle smile. It used to be so much fun and then the jolly pair would return home, each laden with a fluffy cloud of cotton candy and holding hands. Teito would happily rant off about how tiny everything looked from the top of the Ferris wheel, to which Fia Kruez would respond with a soft chuckle.

_Those good old days….._

Now that he thought, it was already ten years since that accident, that horrible accident which left him homeless and forced him to spend the past years shifting from one foster parent to another. He was just so frustrated, god knows how fed up he was. Teito sighed.

"Yo, sleeping beauty!"

Instantly snapping out of his stupor, the brunette looked up at the tall blonde, locking his surprised emeralds with worried azures. Despite the teasing tone, Frau's face was masked with slight concern as he withdrew his hand to his side again. He had been waving his hand in front of the blank emerald eyes, only to find Teito staring at the ferris wheel like an alabaster statue. For a moment Frau had actually thought Teito had gone to coma and was mentally chiding himself for sporting such a silly idea.

"Are you feeling sick, Teito?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Eh? N-no! I just-sorry, I kinda spaced out a bit," Teito replied, grinning sheepishly. Frau still looked a bit unconvinced. But the remnants of worry quickly vanished when the green-eyed brunette decided to give him a reassuring smile that made the pervert return it with a smile of his own.

"So, now?"Teito asked expectantly as they walked past the huge 'ocean' of humanity. Frau grinned; he had never seen the boy this energetic, except when he was with Mikage or Hakuren. "How 'bout we start with the tea-cup ride? If you can handle that then I'll think about the roller coaster," the blonde replied with a smirk for which he received a death glare from his companion.

"What the hell do you mean?! I'm not a kid!" Teito retorted, crossing his hands over his chest, a pout adorning his facial features.

"I never ever said that, you know."

Blood continued to drain into his cheeks till they turned bright crimson red. Completely isolated of any witty retort the brunette quickly faced his side, giving Frau a chance to snicker at his expense.

"Ahahaha…dude, you're just so cute."

And the latter's comment didn't help his condition either, instead it set his cheeks on fire as the poor brunette desperately tried not to faint due to the immense blood supply to his face. Frau was laughing his guts out till an elbow was shoved into his abdomen to keep his trap shut.

"Oww…that was overkill." The blonde winced, holding his abdomen.

Now it was Teito's turn to giggle as Frau made a face at him. "Serves you right, moron."

"Anyway, let's get to the ride before I get a few bones broken," Frau stated before grasping Teito's hand and sprinting ahead.

Teito's slight coloring didn't go unnoticed by a certain blonde who had taken shelter behind a huge cherry blossom tree, a slight smirk gracing his lips. "You two seem to be having fun."

….

"Fraaaaaau! S-stop!"

But the vain protests were completely drowned in the strong whirlwind as the blue-green cup whirled on an even faster pace (if it was capable of even doing that, as it was already on the verge of finally getting dismantled).

Frau flashed the brunette a mocking grin from across his seat, his hands steady on the rotating stirring wheel but even he looked a bit tired. "Already? Oh, you can take more of this," he teased, "Let's go bit faster." Totally ignoring the manager protesting in the background, "My ride's gonna blow up!"

Mikage, who had been hiding behind the counter just sighed, "Frau senpai wouldn't change at all."

A breeze passed by.

….

"So, did you enjoy the ride?" Frau questioned as the duo made their way out of the exit. Teito was a bit dizzy from the blonde's earlier 'rampage' and was trying his best not to throw up his early lunch or better yet not to drop down altogether. He was still wobbly on his legs as he somehow managed to scramble out, grabbing the safety railings.

"Hey, Teito."

"…"

"Teito?"

"You think? Couldn't you at least slow down a bit?! Man, my head feels like crazy."

"Crazy 'bout me?"

"As if!" Teito quickly looked away, his cheeks already stained. His companion grinned, "But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Teito narrowed his emeralds at the grinning teen. "Screaming for ten minutes trying to stop you from annihilating the poor cup isn't something one would call enjoyment!"

"Is it the reason?"

"..."

"Hnn?"

Ah! Umm…."

Frau had to raise his eyebrow at that. He just felt bullying the brunette was sinfully amusing. At that point it was definitely the hardest to notice the gender difference, what with the neon red cheeks and childish pout, much to Frau's personal amusement, which he reasonably decided not to voice, what of the numerous punches that'll greet him then.

"Hmph…..I never liked tea cups"; the coloring becoming a shade darker.

What startled the brunette, a hand was ruffling his dark tresses. He glanced up to find Frau smiling at him, no mischievous glint in his eyes this time. "Not all have to like all the rides but if you don't like it then I'll just try harder till I can make you like it, simple."

Teito just stared at the teen with wide emerald eyes before letting a sigh escape from his slightly stretched lips. "I'll wait till then."

"I hope you would have grown at least a cm taller by that time."

"What?! Don't joke around, you moron!"

"Well, the roller coaster's the next!" exclaimed the tall blonde and the poor brunette was again hauled to another disastrous ride, with Frau completely ignoring the icy glares thrown at his back. _Again._

…

It wasn't long before the duo was confined in their respective seats. Teito was anxiously looking around. Unfortunately (for Teito), he sat next to the pervert, who was persistently looking back at a pair of girls seated behind them and _deliberately_ ignoring him. Not that he'd have cared but after a whole 20 sec he felt left out. Frau was still conversing with those girls since the ride was yet to start, which would have been a matter of a few seconds as the other passengers boarded the coaster.

"Hey, are you girls high school students? I mean you look so young and beautiful."

_Yeah and you're an old guy. Of course not, those girls look more like university students! _Teito's fist tightened.

"Ah, Frau-kun's such a smooth talker," one of the girls giggled.

"You know we're in the university already," the girl with a braided pony tail replied.

"But who would care. There isn't a single girl in my school that looks as beautiful as you two."

"You know you shouldn't say that, Frau-kun. Your girlfriend right there looks so adorable. Certainly, you shouldn't be teasing her," the tall red-head said, waggling a finger at him.

Frau just grinned back before the huge rectangular safety belt was securely strapped above his chest. And then he slowly crept up his hand over Teito's hand, a tender smile on his lips as he gently squeezed the slender hand, causing the brunette to give him a glare in return. The blonde chuckled, adding to the dark aura emitting from his _girlfriend. _

"You know I said _girl_."

* * *

**A/N-You guys are more than welcome to point out any mistakes. I'd be really grateful if you do so, well, 'cause, you know I've not been to an amusement park since 3****rd**** grade. So, if I missed something, I apologize. **


	5. On your vanishing trail

**Ch-5, On your vanishing trail**

* * *

"Hey, umm…Teito."

The brunette looked up from his sandwich to stare at his date. Frau looked somewhat nervous as he fished into his jacket pocket. He lifted an eyebrow at that.

Thirty minutes ago as it was already half past 2, Frau declared that they should have a break and dragged the said brunette to a nearby restaurant. The whole time, as Teito dared to notice (actually it was hard not to, with Frau constantly fidgeting with something in his pocket) the blonde obviously had something worrying him.

"Hmm…" he replied with his eyes back to his food. He wasn't going to let the blonde off the hook that easily. That pervert didn't even spare the girl at the counter, like hell he just _had_ to wink at the busty blunette, not to mention the incident with those university students earlier. So, the silent treatment. Deal with it.

"What do you think of me?"

Teito instantly stopped midway in his chewing. "Heh?"

"I know you were forced to come with me. At least it will be considerate in my part to know what you think of me before…_anything," _the last part was almost a whisper but Teito heard it as clear as day.

"What does that mean?"

But Frau turned his face towards the dancing Sakura petals and heaved a sigh as he absent-mindedly stirred his ice tea. The sun was gradually moving towards the western sky even though its vigour hadn't diminished to the slightest. The ivory clouds stretched across the azure canvas and floated lazily along with the mild breeze. He sighed yet again. Time was flowing through his hands and he still wasn't sure what to do.

Teito puffed his cheeks. "You are a moron."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips when Frau heard it. He shifted his gaze at the teen, his head resting on his propped hand.

"Hey, I've got you something," Frau finally said, reaching into his pocket.

"As a bribe for doing something?" Teito gave him a sceptical look.

Frau rolled his eyes. "Am I that low in your eyes, shorty?" The 'shorty' glared at him. "Of course not, I thought of giving it to you before but…well, I had my reasons." He held out his hand, on the top rested a dainty, little white box with a sapphire ribbon on its lid.

Teito stared at the gift. "Open it, I swear it's not some prank."

He took the small box and then slowly lifted the cover. Something inside glinted a fiery silver. On holding it up to light, Teito could see it was a silver bracelet shaped like metal links and there was a tiny carved silver cross dangling at one end. Teito gasped.

"I-it's so beautiful," he at last managed to say, his eyes still fixed on the said object.

"I don't think so," Frau said and then took Teito's left hand, before sliding the bracelet through it. "_Now_, it's beautiful."

The brunette's cheeks turned faint crimson on the sight of their interlinked hands. Frau's pale hands felt cold against his own but it was some strange sort of coldness that filled him with warmth instead and a bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Teito blushed harder when he felt the warm azures scanning him and quickly withdrew his hand.

"But I can't take keep this."

"I knew you'd say that but I just-" Teito looked up just in time to see that sad smile on the blonde teen's face. "I just wanted you to remember me, that's all."

The younger teen sighed. "It's not like I'll be able to forget your annoying face that easily."

"You mean my 'super handsome' face?"

"Yeah, your super old face."

"You are such a bully," Frau pouted.

"S-so, how did you manage buy it?" Teito managed ask after few minutes of blissful silence. _It must have taken some fortune to buy this thing._

Frau put on his trademark smirk and winked at the boy. "I have my sources, kiddo."

"Idiot," Teito muttered as he half-heartedly returned to his food.

**OxOxOxOxOxO**

"Well, well it's getting lovey-dovey," Mikage smiled as he watched the couple (mostly Teito) bicker. His peaceful feeling was ruined by an unpleasant grumble of his stomach. Then realization hit him, in all his excitement he had totally missed his breakfast, save for a chocolate bar (now that's not worth taking into account). The blonde teen cursed. It felt like some bloody commercial advertisement between a thriller film.

"Seriously now," he groaned. "What problem do you have with me?!"

To this he got a little audience staring at him in bewilderment as he continued to argue with _God-knows-who_ while pointing at his stomach and then storming off to somewhere.

"Che," with this he made his way to a fast-food stall.

**OxOxOxOxOxO**

"F-frau…"

"Yeah?" the blonde averted his eyes from the Sakura tree and faced the brunette.

Teito's head was bowed low and even from his place Frau could tell that he was blushing. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"For what?" Frau looked at him, puzzlement written all over his face.

"That time in class."

"Mah, mah, you aren't falling for me, are you brat?"

"Don't joke! I-It's not like that!"

Frau chuckled. "I-I'm only concerned b-because….you didn't report me to the principal. It's just called the return of favour. Not like I'm afraid of getting detention or anything. " _Yeah, I'm damn selfish_. _It's such a big fat lie._

_Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump_

_If Frau could only hear his irregular heartbeat, Teito would have just jumped off a cliff._

_If Teito could only see that sad smile on Frau's face as he stood up, Frau would have had to rack up his brain for some senseless excuse._

"Hey, Teito, I'm going to pay the bill. Wait for me here. I'll be right back so, don't miss me much, 'kay?"

"Seriously, you are such a pain in the neck," Teito glared at him, as Frau excused himself with an elegant bow.

After the blonde teen was away from his earshot, the brunette rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. _What the hell is happening to me? If this continues, I don't know if I could hold on any longer. And the most embarrassing thing, it's related to _him_._

He opened the bracelet and dangled it in front of his eyes. The metallic chain glinted silver every time it caught the golden rays of the sun.

_It can't be that I've actually for him, have I? No, no it can't be…?_

_Clink, _the metallic bracelet gave off an almost inaudible sound as it was jerked away from Teito's hand. The brunette instantly sat up, only to catch a glimpse of a green beanie and black leather jacket as the pickpocket ran into the crowd. Without a second thought Teito tore after him, overturning the plastic chair in the process as he scrambled out.

"Wait! Oi, thief! STOP!" he yelled after him. The puzzled spectators just stared after them as the thief and the teen forced their way through them. They ran and ran, occasionally bumping into random strangers. The 'cat and mouse' game continued until the thief made the mistake of looking over his shoulder, he stumbled over a dustbin and fell on the ground on his stomach. Teito took this chance to leap on the guy and moments later he was sitting on the thief, his hands roughly held behind his back.

"Oi damn thief, give back my bracelet or it will definitely hurt like hell," Teito growled and as if to emphasize his threat, he tightened his hold on the boy. The thief in turn gave out a low groan, before his fist opened to let the silver bracelet slide through his open fingers and finally fall on the ground. The moment Teito released on of his hand to collect the discarded silver chain, the thief immediately shoved him off and quickly scrambled up and broke into a run, without sparing a glance behind him.

The brunette sat on the ground gasping hard, his hand securely around the bracelet. Ten minutes of running after a pickpocket in full speed, not to mention those quick manoeuvres around crowd and confrontation with the culprit surely left him breathless….wait, or was it fifteen? He surely had lost track of time. After catching up his breath, he looked around. He sat behind a huge pink tent surrounded by tall oak trees and there was nobody around, in other words….he was lost.

**OxOxOxOxOxO**

"Teito!"

The tall blonde looked around frantically as he yelled the name over and over.

Frau had taken the pains of buying themselves two ice creams but when he reached their table, the place was exempted of any presence. One of the chairs was lying overturned and near it was his stepped upon empty gift box. His date was nowhere in sight.

Of course, he was beside himself. _Did, honest to god, the damn brat decide to leave him? But that's unlikely. He would never do anything as bad as leave someone behind and run away taking something (here Frau's one month salary). Teito was not cowardly, leave alone selfish! Something was definitely amiss…_

Just then a soft melody reached his ear. He fished into his jeans pocket to pull out a slim, black phone; it's screen reading, 'Devil Four-eyes.'

"Hello, Frau? How's everything going? Lab's pretty worried here…says that he's having a bad feeling," his best friend-cum-task master's voice rang out from the other end.

"Lab's right, Castor. I've lost Teito."

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading!**


End file.
